Tales of a Band Trip
by Shan-chan
Summary: True stories of my band's trip this year to Disney World. It was back in January, but I'm lazy. ^_^;


Shan-chan's Disney World Adventure

12/29/01

"Stranger" on the Radio 

12/30/01

Map Hats + Blue Spoon Ditched by Sarah-tachi Fake Snow 

12/31/01

Hat Melee Kristin the Mechanical Jinx Ring in the New Year 

1/1/02

Living at Disney World Butler People! Daydreams of Alex-sempai 

1/2/02

Breakfast at Planet Hollywood Parade Called on Account of Rain Alex the Intrepid Gets a New Hat Kristin – Still a Jinx Pocky for Shan-chan! ****

"Stranger" on the Radio

Lots of people on the trip had those two-way radios. The girls behind me were talking on theirs to a guy calling himself "Adam". But they heard another guy in the background a couple times calling him "Joel". It was Joel Schlenke. But he didn't know who he was talking to. They (the girls) tricked him by setting up a meeting and talking really raunchy. I didn't find out how Joel reacted when he found out, though. ^_^

****

Map Hats + Blue Spoon

At the Animal Kingdom, Alex-sempai made a hat out of his map. He looked, in his words, "intrepid". Then, after lunch, he randomly kept a blue spoon. He used said spoon to lead the group for the rest of the day. Between him being fairly tall, the hat, and the spoon, you couldn't miss him. Later in the week this led to the "nighttime spoon". As the Blue Spoon cannot be seen in the dark, I programmed my light thingy to say "SPOON". ^_^

****

Ditched by Sarah-tachi

When we were heading for the Rock'n'Roller Coaster, Alex and Andrea finally got Spencer on the radio. They told me to go on with the rest of the group while they waited. After riding, the rest of the group (including me) went to get our meal vouchers. At the meeting place, Sarah Novak kicked me out, saying that a group with an odd number is hard to manage. (Which, BTW, it total BS at Disney-MGM Studios, except for the roller coaster we'd already done.) I sat there in tears until my real friends showed up. Alex and Spencer were definitely pissed, Kristin avoided that group for the rest of the trip, and I later found out that Brandon was angry too. I love my friends. ^_^

****

Fake Snow

New York Street had Christmas lights and fake snow (foam). "Sleigh Ride" was playing, and I was singing along. Then fake snow went up my nose. ^_^;

****

Hat Melee

Disney World gave out free hats and horns for New Year's Eve. Half an hour before, there was a huge line and people were really rude. They barely let Andrea in a wheelchair through! I thought Disney World was supposed to be _happy_!

****

Kristin the Mechanical Jinx

The first time I went on the Haunted Mansion it stopped briefly. Later, when Kristin was on too, it stopped again, longer. With her, me, and Paul all crammed into one car. Turns out her trip bus has had some sort of breakdown every year, also.

****

Ring in the New Year!

We sat in the cold since 10:30. At midnight, hugs all around. He couples, the singles, a big group hug (at the end of which, Alex made a football huddle joke), then individual hugs between everyone and everyone else. I feel so loved. I think I may be falling for Alex-sempai. This could be very bad.

****

Living in Disney World

During "linner" (like brunch, except lunch + dinner rather than breakfast + lunch), we came up with a scheme for living in Disney World. It involves living in the Swiss Family Treehouse and stealing Park Hopper passes for admission. Also, the lid from my Nesquik seemed to fascinate Alex. It's a miniature hockey puck! (Which will _not_ be going up the chocolate cake ramp, thank you very much…) 

****

Butler People!

At the Indiana Jones show, people from Butler (a nearby school district) sat behind us. They blew bubbles that didn't pop when you touched them. Nifty! After the show, Maria and Andrea got a photo with the Indiana Jones double and the German mechanic guy. ^_^

****

Daydreams of Alex-sempai

Damn. I can't get Alex-sempai out of my head. I feel so guilty. I don't want to hurt anyone or screw anything up. Andrea's so nice… She'll be graduating this year. Maybe if I can lie low until this summer… Shouldn't be too hard, they're at the other building, and there's not much band stuff before then…

****

Breakfast at Planet Hollywood

The Planet Hollywood people took pictures of every table. We could get a keychain made out of it – I did. And there were scavenger hunts, and trivia for the band directors. It was pretty cool. Better than last year at the one in New Orleans about to close…

****

Parade Called on Account of Rain

And did it ever rain! My shoes squished. Test Track closed. I wore my band raincoat, of all things! Forget the group pics, just got one in Italy and then one or two random group members in every other country from the U.S. to Mexico. It stopped now, Test Track should reopen soon.

****

Alex the Intrepid Gets a New Hat

An Indiana Jones hat. Very dashing. Lots of cool stuff there at the Outpost.

****

Kristin – Still a Jinx

Test Track stopped! At the handling test! The second-best part! We convinced the operator that we were scared and got to re-ride immediately. Cool. ^_^

****

Pocky for Shan-chan!

If I lived in Disney World, I'd stop regularly at the Japan pavilion in the World Showcase and survive on pocky and canned coffee. Yum! ^_^


End file.
